Save A Horse Ride A Doctor
by Chucky Ray
Summary: The Doctor finally admits his true feelings to Rose and the two of them suddenly become inseparable. Then one day after watching an old western movie The Doctor grants her deepest wish of traveling back in time to visit it herself. Rated M for sexual content (mostly) and a crossover with Back to The Future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Confession

 _A quick note to any of my Harry Snape or I Dream of Jeannie fans; I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday and I promise that I will today but I've been going through a really rough time right now. Also Cookie if you're reading this I'm sorry that I never got back to you, as I said rough time with you know what. At least I THINK you remember what. Anyway, my mom helped me come up with this story idea so I dedicate it to her. It takes place right at the end of the Satan Pit episode._

The Doctor and Rose simply just looked at each other. Neither one of them felt like they could breathe. It had been so long since she had seen The Doctor _her_ Doctor that Rose hurried over to him running as fast as her legs could carry her. The Doctor smiled at her while he wrapped his arms around her tightly and literally swept her off her feet. That's when all of a sudden to his complete horror and astonishment she burst into tears.

"Rose? What's wrong?" he asked her as they suddenly broke apart.

"I thought that I would never see you again." She sobbed. "I mean I believed that you were still alive but_" she sniffed while brushing away her tears.

"Oh come on, you really don't believe that I wouldn't come after you now would you?" he asked her.

"You never came back for Sarah Jane." She pointed out.

"That's because I didn't have a choice." He told her. "They needed me back on Gallifrey but that doesn't matter anymore because it doesn't exist anymore. All that I want to do with the rest of my life is to spend it with you." He said.

"But I thought you told me that you couldn't do that." Rose began when suddenly she remembered something. "Doctor, what was the end of that sentence going to be? You know the one about humans dying, withering away, and decaying?" she asked him.

"Does it need saying?" he asked her but before she had a chance to answer him he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer inside his chest. Then he closed his eyes and started kissing her. A few moments later he broke apart. "I love you." He told her.

"What?" she questioned him with uncertainty.

"You heard me." He told her before he kissed her again. "I said that I love you. I've always had ever since I met you Rose Tyler." He said.

"But that's impossible. Nobody can fall in love that fast." She told him.

"Alright then shortly after I met you." He said before he kissed her again.

"Well can I tell you a secret?" she questioned him as he smiled at her while he continued to kiss her.

"What's that?" he questioned her back.

"I love you too. I've always had. Ever since you had big ears." She told him.

"Really? Well I think that that's fantastic." He told her with a grin before they continued kissing each other and making out. Then they fell backwards onto the floor. Rose landed on top of him and slipped her tongue inside his mouth while he placed his hand over one of her breasts and squeezed it. That's when suddenly The Doctor broke the kiss.

"You know what I just remembered something. We're still in the TARDIS and I promised your mother that I would have you back in time for supper." He said.

"Well maybe she'll agree to let me spend the night. I am an adult after all and I don't see what in the world can stop her from saying yes." She said.

"Well I don't know, are you protected? Because I don't think that your mother would like it if you got pregnant before you got married." He said while he kissed her lips again.

"What does it matter? You may want to have sex with me and get inside my panties but you would never actually propose to me." She told him after they had broken apart for a second time before he just stopped and looked at her. "What?" she asked him.

"Don't be so sure."

"You're a time lord and I'm not. If you did wind up agreeing to marrying me and settling down and having a family it would have to be for a pretty good reason." She said before he kissed her for a third time.

"I love you. Isn't that a good enough reason? I'm not saying it's going to happen right away because I think we should take things slowly and date for at _least_ a few months." He told her when all of a sudden a nervous and worried expression grew onto her face. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

"I hope you don't mind if I'm not all that experienced." She told him.

"You mean to tell me that you're still a virgin? Wow, after all that time you spent with Mickey no wonder why he left you." He said as Rose simply just scoffed at him and gaped her mouth wide open at him.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed. "First of all I broke up with him because I realized I was in love with you, and second of all that is a very insensitive thing to say!" she snapped at him before she leapt to her feet and started hurrying away from him.

"Wait a minute Rose, I didn't mean it like that." He said before he grabbed ahold of her body and turned it back towards him and heaved a deep and heavy sigh. "Look I'm sorry you're right, I wasn't thinking when I said that. I might be an alien but I'm still a guy and I have urges just like the rest of them." He told her. "But if you feel like you're not ready I'm not going to force you because it wouldn't be right of me. I meant what I said. I love you and I would never want to hurt you. In fact if anybody does ever try hurting you that'll be the last thing that they ever do." He assured her.

"I love you too." She told him while they closed their eyes and leaned forward for one last quick and tender kiss on the lips. "And I am ready, I'm just a little nervous." She admitted.

"Well don't be because there's nothing to be nervous about. I already told you I won't hurt you. Of course the first time is always the hardest because you might bleed a little bit but after that it should be smooth sailing from then on there." He said before she dug her hand inside her pocket and grabbed ahold of her cellphone.

"I'll go ahead and give my mum a call then and let her know where I'm going to be." She said as she pushed the speed dial button and then placed the phone up to her ear and waited for it to ring.

"Hullo?" Jackie's voice inquired on the other end of the line.

"Hullo Mum it's Rose. I'm with The Doctor." She replied.

"Good, because there are just a few things that I would like to say to him. It's getting later and later and he promised to have you home back in time for supper." Her mother said crossly.

"I know Mum, but I think he's taking me out instead so I'm going to be spending the night with him." She said.

"You're what!?" her mother exclaimed. "But Rose you're not on any birth control! If he ends up getting you pregnant I swear I'm going to clobber him!" she yelled angrily before The Doctor took the phone away from Rose.

"Don't worry Jackie I have condoms. I'll protect her with my life, I promise you that." He told her.

"Well alright, I'm holding you to that promise. She is my only daughter you know." She said.

"I know and believe me Jackie she's in very good hands. I'll bring her back tomorrow morning safe and sound. I'm even renting this very good movie to show her that I'm sure she'll like." He said as Jackie simply just scoffed.

"Yes well I doubt that you two will even be watching the movie, but I really can't believe I'm saying this but I trust you Doctor. Otherwise a future incarnation of you will have to travel back in time to your own funeral." She said while The Doctor reassured her again not to worry and then they both said goodbye before they hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Dinner and A Movie

That evening The Doctor took Rose to the very first restaurant that he had taken her back when he was in his ninth incarnation. That's when suddenly they ran into Mickey. "Aha! I knew it!" he exclaimed while he pointed at them at the back of their line. "I knew that the reason you left me was for this bloke." He told her.

"Oh c'mon Mickey, I didn't really leave you. After all, we're still friends." Rose told him.

"Yeah sure, that's what you say now. That's what ex couples always say but they never really mean it." He told her while slowly glancing away from her.

"I do." Rose reassured him while she grabbed ahold of The Doctor's hand and interlaced her fingers with his. "I mean it." She told him.

"Alright, I believe you then. Just as long as you're able to stop playing kissy face long enough to make a commitment to it. Although I have to admit, I don't feel like I'm a fifth wheel so much anymore." He began. "You see I got a new girlfriend." He told her.

"Oh really? Where is she? I'd sure like to meet her." The Doctor said while he arched his neck and used his eyes to scan all around the room.

"She'll be back in a moment, she just went in to use the ladies' room." Mickey told him and sure enough a few moments later a woman with dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin walked around the corner. She had her hair tied up into a ponytail and was wearing a dark purple dress.

"Ah, hullo there." She began greeting The Doctor and Rose with a warm smile. "You're blonde so you must be Rose Tyler." She began before glancing over at The Doctor. "So then I gather that that must mean that you're The Doctor." She realized.

"Yes I am The Doctor." He told her while extending his free hand and using it to shake hers.

"I can see why Rose goes for you. You really are rather handsome." She told him smiling warmly up at him and gazing deeply inside his eyes.

"Yes and that's why he's got a girlfriend and that would be me." Rose told her as they finally broke the handshake.

"Now, now Rose, play nice. There's no reason to be jealous. Martha's already taken too." The Doctor told her.

"Yeah and besides that he's crazy for you." Mickey began with a nod of assurance. "And I can't empathize that enough. He's had his eye on you ever since he had those big ears and wore that leather jacket." He said.

"I know. I think you still have that jacket by the way don't you?" Rose inquired while glancing over at him.

"Yes, I think so. Since the TARDIS closet is so big I tend to keep everything that I've ever worn." He told her.

"Well you should wear it from time to time. I think that you would look very attractive and sexy inside of it." She told him while slowly running her hands down his chest.

"Not now." He began while he quickly grabbed ahold of one of them. "We're in public remember?" he questioned.

"Oh c'mon Doctor you know you like it." She told him while giving him a sly smile and then blowing inside his ear. All of a sudden as he let out a moan he looked as if he would faint. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"See what I have to put up with?" he asked Martha.

"I think it's sweet." She began with a grin. "They're in love and they're not afraid to show it." She told him before the waiter walked over to them and showed them to their tables.

"I just hope that I won't have to see too much of it at dinner. Otherwise I'm afraid that it's not going to stay inside my stomach very long." Mickey said while pointing his finger towards the inside of his mouth and making a look of revulsion made a gagging gesture.

 _…._

After supper was over The Doctor and Rose returned to the TARDIS. The Doctor went in to use the bathroom while Rose started undressing herself. Then The Doctor put the movie inside the DVD player before he removed the clothes off of his own body and hopped into bed with Rose. Rose snuggled inside The Doctor's chest while he planted a soft and tender kiss on the top of her head.

"You know as much as you love horses I think that you'll really like this movie." He told her.

"I'm sure I will. I used to watch Westerns all the time with my mum." She said. "Although I'm not actually sure how much of the movie that I'll get to see." She told him before they turned over to look at each other and exchanged a kiss upon the lips.

They continued kissing and The Doctor deepened it allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth before pulling her body on top of his and then placing his hand over her breast and giving it a squeeze. A few moments later Rose finally broke the kiss and they both started breathing heavily. The Doctor felt his hearts pounding up against his chest while she laid her head upon it.

"I guess that Mickey was right, we can't keep our hands off each other for more than a few seconds." She said.

"Eh, that doesn't matter to me all that much." He began before he planted another kiss on top of her head. "Because I love you with every beat of my hearts." He told her.

"I love you too." She told him before they turned their heads back to look at each other and continued kissing and making out. Eventually (after a little more fooling around) Rose did catch some of the movie and from what she gathered that it was about she really liked it and enjoyed it. It was a Western slash romance about this man falling in love with this woman but the only catch was that the man was a robber.

The robber started off only being in the relationship so that he could somehow find a way to lure her money away from her and then eventually murdering her and leaving her for dead out in the wilderness. However, as time went by his feelings for her became genuine and he decided to stop living life as an outlaw and marry her for her instead for her fortune. Although Rose had missed the ending since she had fallen asleep in The Doctor's arms.

The Doctor smiled warmly down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. He loved watching her sleep since she looked so peaceful and content. As he pressed his lips to her temple he couldn't believe how much love he had had for her. To be this madly in love with a human girl was completely incomprehensible to him. Still, he loved her with all of his hearts and he swore right then and there that he would always find a way to bring her happiness. He rested his chin on top of her head and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; A Dream Come True

" _You know nothing. ALL of you! So small. The captain, so scared of command. The solider, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from Daddy. The little boy who lied. The virgin." Rose tossed and turned inside her bed before she saw the ood turn its head and lock its devilish glowing red eyes on her. "And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child, who will die in battle so very soon." It told her._

 _Rose saw a quick flashing image of the world being blown up and exploding within the second time war. There was nothing that she could do to stop it. She was still stuck on the impossible planet watching "her" doctor from above. Falling into the pit, falling into complete and utter darkness. Never being able to see him again._

"Doctor!" Rose yelled while waking up inside a cold sweat and bursting into tears. The Doctor also woke up and looked alarmed.

"Rose, Rose, what is it?" he questioned her anxiously while feeling his hearts speed up once again against his chest.

"You were falling and_ it said that I would die!" she sobbed while The Doctor started attempting to hush her and soothe her while he also placed a soft and tender kiss on the top of her head.

"It's alright, you were just having a nightmare. That's all it was." He reassured her soothingly but she continued sobbing hysterically.

"But it wasn't! You were there! You heard it!" she hollered.

"Shh,.." he whispered as he also gave a nod. "Oh I heard it alright, and if you think that I'm going to allow that to happen then I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you're just plain fuckin crazy." He told her. "Now please, just try and calm down. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, not ever. I promise you that." He assured her while planting another kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I was just so frightened and_" she began before he interrupted her again.

"Shh,.. go back to sleep love." He told her.

"What?" she questioned him suddenly taken aback by his term of endearment since he had never called her anything like that before.

"You heard me. It's late and I want you to go back to sleep and get some rest. I have a big surprise for you in the morning." He told her as she gave a rather sleepy yawn and closed her eyes resting her head back on top of his chest. The Doctor brought his lips one more time to the top of her head and kissed it before they both drifted back off to sleep together.

 _…_

The next morning The Doctor was the first one to open his eyes. He gazed down at the sleeping woman that laid inside his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips before kissing her shoulder and all the way down the rest of her body. Eventually Rose opened her eyes and let out a rather large yawn and stretch. "Good morning." She said groggily.

"Good morning." He replied with a grin before he kissed her forehead. "How did you sleep?" he wondered.

"Pretty good, except for that nightmare that I had." She responded while they exchanged a kiss on the lips.

"Well I think I have an idea that will make you feel better and forget about it." He began before he kissed her again. "After all, I'm still wearing a condom." He told her with a sly grin and a wrinkle of his eyebrows. Rose giggled before they exchanged very deep and passionate kisses. Then The Doctor climbed over top of Rose and inserted his penis inside of her. As he started making love to her he started breathing heavier while stopping once every so often to kiss her again.

"I love you Rose Tyler." He told her.

"I love you too Doctor. _My_ Doctor." She replied as he finished his "ride" and then he placed his finger underneath her chin and tilted it up to face him before brushing some of her hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear before leaning forward to kiss her again.

 _….._

About an hour or so later The Doctor and Rose finally emerged from the TARDIS. "It's about time that you two got up." Mickey began while walking over to them. "I've been trying to get ahold of you for the last hour or so."

"Oh sorry, we were a bit,.. busy." The Doctor told him while running his hand down the back of his head as Mickey stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, I figured. You've been busy ever since you regenerated." He began before glimpsing down at his jacket. "Ah, and I see that your leather jacket still fits you. You know what? I have to admit it, she was right. You still really do look good in leather." He told him.

"So why were you trying to get ahold of us?" Rose asked him.

"It's about your new friend Sarah Jane Smith." He began before Rose angrily crossed her arms.

"Oh really? What does she want?" she spat.

"I must say that I'm really surprised at you Rose, I thought you liked her." The Doctor said.

"Well yeah, but that was before I was sleeping with you." She mumbled under her breath but Mickey heard her anyway.

"You don't have to be so secretive on my account. I already know what's going on between you two anyway." He told her. "Anyway, it seems like the Daleks realized that there was a connection between you two." He told The Doctor. "They tried to attack her when she was on her way to the supermarket, luckily Captain Jack found her and transported to a place where they would never find her." He said.

"Oh really? Where's that then?" The Doctor questioned as Mickey just simply grinned at him.

"The old west." He replied.

"Really!? I've always wanted to go there!" Rose exclaimed excitedly. "The Doctor and I just watched a movie last night about it and it was really good." She said.

"Really? You mean to tell me that you both actually took a break from snogging long enough to watch a movie?" Mickey questioned her with uncertainty.

"I caught bits and pieces yeah." She admitted.

"Well Rose, it looks like all your dreams are coming true after all." The Doctor began. "I mean now that we know where Sarah Jane's location is we have to go rescue her don't we?" he inquired as she heaved a heavy sigh and slowly glanced away from him while continuing to fold her arms. "Rose?" he questioned her again.

"Fine." She muttered under her breath.

"Perfect! Now that that's all settled let's climb back aboard the TARDIS!" he exclaimed excitedly before turning back around and heading towards his ship while rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"What!? Now!? I thought that you told me that you had a surprise for me!" Rose cried while she hurried after him and tugged back on his arm.

"Oh don't worry love, it'll be waiting for us when we get back. Right now we have an all new fantastic adventure ahead of us." He told her as he turned to look at her with a grin while Rose shyly smiled back at him.

"I never thought that I'd ever hear you use that word again." She told him before he slowly reached over for her hand and took ahold of it.

"C'mon darling, I'm still the same old bloke that you fell in love with. The only difference is that now I'm skinnier and sexier and I've got a lot more hair." He told her while he kissed the back of her hand. "Alright, so maybe it's a few differences." He admitted.

"Not to mention a very sexy Scottish accent." She pointed out with a giggle while they exchanged loving smiles and gazed deeply into each other's eyes. The Doctor slowly leaned his face into kiss her again until Mickey cleared his throat inside his fist.

"Right, we can spend some time making out later. Right now we're on a rescue mission!" he exclaimed before he boarded the TARDIS as Rose folded her arms again and glared at Mickey.

"A few more seconds. That's how much longer that you had to wait." She said crossly before she turned around and followed her boyfriend inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Back In Time

"Alright so now that we have the good old team back together, we're on our way!" The Doctor exclaimed before pulling back a lever that made the TARDIS disappear. Mickey turned his head to look over at Rose who still looked very cross.

"What's the matter with you? Why do you look so pissed off? Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked her.

"Yes." She replied with a nod. "I'm angry with you not him." She told him.

"Why? Because I interrupted a snog? Forgive me but it's just one kiss. Something tells me that it wasn't that big of a deal because I'm sure that you have been getting a lot more than that recently." He told her.

"That's not what I'm upset about." Rose told him with a shake of her head and a false grin.

"Then please, by all means, tell me. What did I do?" he asked her but before she could answer him The Doctor walked over to them.

"What's going on here? You two look like you're about to kill each other." He said.

"I have no idea, ask her." Mickey began gesturing his head over to Rose. "She's the one with a problem not me." He said while The Doctor glanced over at her.

"Rose, are you alright?" he questioned her while she slowly glanced away from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"So this doesn't have anything to do with Sarah Jane? Because you know that nobody will ever take your place in my hearts." He told her.

"Yeah I know. It's not her. It's nothing." She told him with a slight shake of her head.

"Alright, are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied while staring down at the ground.

"You're a terrible liar Rose." He told her before he took her hand and led her away. "Now come on, tell me, what's really going on?" he questioned while he leaned against the wall.

"It's just that Mickey always has to come with us." She told him.

"Yeah, and I thought you liked him." He said.

"I do. It's just not in the way that I used to. I wanted us to be alone for a change. And well if he comes with us, what if he tries_" she began.

"To steal you away from me?" he finished for her gazing deep inside her eyes. "Is that what you think?" he asked her as she glanced back down at the ground and simply just nodded. "Listen Rose." He began before he took ahold of her hand and kissed it before interlacing his fingers. "We love each other. Mickey knows that, that's all he ever talks about is how much he knows that.

Now he might not be happy about it but it's very obvious to me that he's accepted it. That's why he's moved on with Martha. You don't have anything to worry about alright? I'm yours forever." He told her while bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it again.

"Yeah, only until you regenerate." She pointed out.

"So what if I do? I did it once before and I'm still here with you aren't I?" he questioned her.

"But eventually you'll have to leave me, I just know it." She told him.

"Really? Because there's this trick that only I know about." He began.

"What?" she inquired with uncertainty.

"Oh it's about turning a human into a timelord." He said.

"What!? Tell me!" she demanded but The Doctor simply just laughed.

"Oh you'll find out about it later. All in good time." He told her while they exchanged smiles and then he lifted her chin with his finger and tilted it towards him and kissed her lips with a very sly grin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back.

"Uh I'm really sorry to interrupt this romantic moment but we're about to crash!" Mickey cried frantically while he hurried over towards them.

"What?" Rose questioned while quickly breaking the kiss and turning her head back to look at him while The Doctor still had a very dreamy and dazed look on his face.

"Oh for crying out loud! Please snap out of it Doctor! The TARDIS is about to crash! That means that if you don't take charge of it soon all of our lives are in danger!" Mickey hollered.

"Right! Let's go then! Rose, Mickey, get on the controls!" he instructed while they quickly raced over to the controls and obeyed. That's when all of a sudden the alarm went off and the TARDIS started falling through the air and then landed on the ground with a thud.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose's waist so that she wouldn't fall over. However, unfortunately for Mickey fell down onto the ground. "Yeah, thanks for the help." He said sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked Rose before glancing down at Mickey.

"Yeah, I'm fine if anyone cares." He replied before slowly standing back up on his feet.

"I'm sorry Mickey Mouse my mate." The Doctor told him.

"Don't call me that. Let's just go." He said before all three of them turned around and headed back towards the TARDIS doors. The Doctor and Rose stuck their heads out of it before they stepped outside of it.

"Here we are, the old west." The Doctor said before turning back over to look at Rose.

"Oh I'm sorry Rose, before we go any farther, we better go back inside and change." He said. "That way we'll blend in." he told her.

"Right so you won't look like a nine hundred year old time traveling alien you mean." Mickey pointed out.

"Yeah except Rose isn't a time lady. At least not yet." He said.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked him.

"Never mind, I'll explain later. C'mon let's go." He said before all three of them turned back around and headed back inside the TARDIS to change their clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Stranger

Rose exited the TARDIS wearing a blue denim long sleeved shirt with a black and white vest, long blue jeans, brown boots, and a pink cowgirl hat on top of her head that was tied around her neck. "So, how do I look?" she asked The Doctor with a warm and bright smile. He was wearing a red and blue plaid long sleeved shirt with a black cowboy hat on top of his own head and a matching pair of black boots.

"Fantastic." He replied with a rather large grin as Rose stifled a laugh. "What?" he questioned her with uncertainty.

"I can't believe that you're still saying that." She said.

"Well what else would you like me to say?" he asked her but she simply just shrugged.

"I dunno." She responded.

"How about I love you? Huh? Is that better?" he asked her as she smiled back at him and nodded.

"Much." She replied before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. The Doctor continued smiling at her before he exchanged the kiss while she pulled him inside her chest and deepened it.

"Oh can we just move this along!?" Mickey hollered while stepping out of the TARDIS. They both broke apart and turned around to look at him. He was dressed in a black cowboy hat and black boots just like The Doctor except for the fact that he had on a plain red shirt and thick black vest. "Honestly, it's a wonder that you two haven't already made babies by now!" he exclaimed.

"That's because we're protected." The Doctor told him.

"Yeah, no kidding." He began. "Anyway, you said that the reason we had to change our clothes is that we had to blend in with the civilization here. However, I'm wondering just how exactly we're supposed to do that since our English accents might give us away." He said.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I didn't think of that." The Doctor said as Rose shook her head.

"Well we're not the only ones here from Britain you know." Rose began. "Sarah Jane is here too. I mean the whole entire reason that we're here is because of her."

"Rose is right. Captain Jack is here somewhere too so it won't seem that peculiar." The Doctor began. "Now all we have to do is find them." He finished.

"Great, how are we supposed to do that?" Mickey wondered when all of a sudden Rose widened her eyes and stopped and stared at something in the distance. Mickey waved his hand in front of her face while she gaped her mouth wide open with complete and utter bewilderment and disbelief. "What?" he questioned her.

"Is that a car?" she questioned him back with uncertainty pointing straight in front of them. The Doctor and Mickey quickly turned their heads to see what she had been staring at. Sure enough a futuristic car was parked on the side of the road.

"It is." The Doctor replied. "The only question is now why would a car be parked back in 1885?" he wondered before the top lifted up from it and another young man emerged from it. As he caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of his eye he quickly hurried over to them.

"Uh hello there I was wondering if you could help me out. You see I'm looking for the doctor." He said.

"You know this guy?" Mickey inquired with uncertainty.

"No. I've never see him before in my life." The Doctor responded while arching his eyebrows questioningly.

"What are you talking about? He's not the doctor." The other man said.

"Yes he is." Rose told him adamantly with a nod.

"Course I am." The Doctor said.

"Look, I don't know who you're talking about but the guy I'm talking about isn't even British." The other man said.

"You mean to tell me that there is another man called The Doctor around here?" Rose asked him with disbelief.

"He wouldn't happen to be a nine hundred year old time traveling alien would he?" Mickey wondered.

"What!?" The other man cried with incredibility. "He's a time traveler but he's not an alien, there's no such things as aliens as far as I'm aware of." He said as Rose stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Just the fact that if there are no such things as aliens, then I'm dating a figment of my imagination." She told him.

"What? I'm afraid that I don't understand, I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"She's talking about me." The Doctor began. "I'm an alien. A timelord specifically." He told him. "I'm The Doctor." He added.

"Wow, you're an alien? You don't look like it. Aren't you supposed to be green and slimy or something?" the other man questioned.

"Those are Slitheens." Rose began. "I'm Rose by the way, Rose Tyler. And this is my friend Mickey and you already know my boyfriend." She said as the other man nodded.

"Yeah, we've met. I'm Marty, Marty Mcfly." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Rose began. "So who exactly are you looking for?" she asked him.

"An older man with white frizzy hair. His name is Doctor Emmett Brown but everyone I know just calls him the doc." Marty explained. "It's very important that I find him though because if I don't something really terrible is going to happen." He said before tilting his head back and glancing at the big blue box behind them. "What in the world is that?" he questioned widening his eyes with bewilderment and astonishment.

"It's called the TARDIS." Rose told him.

"What?" he questioned her with uncertainty.

"The TARDIS. It's my spaceship. It stands for time and relative dimension in space. It helps me travel through the galaxy as well as travel in time." The Doctor told him.

"Yeah, and it's bigger on the inside and it's a good thing too. Otherwise we'd really be cramped in there." Rose said with a grin. "Anyway, we'll help you find your friend if you promise to help us find some friends of ours in return." She said.

"Alright sure." Marty began. "Are they aliens too?" he wondered.

"No. He's the only one that's here. At least to my knowledge." Rose told him before the four of them started walking away together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Rescue

That's when all of a sudden they ran into Captain Jack and Sarah Jane. "Oh hello there Doctor. We both figured that we would run into you guys sooner or later." Jack began. "Now who is this charming young fellow?" he wondered while turning over to look at Marty.

"Marty Mcfly." He began. "You're American aren't you?" he questioned him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot." Mickey began. "Although he lives in England with us he has an American accent."

"That's right I was born and raised in Las Angeles California before moving to the UK a few years into my adult life." Jack said.

"I'm surprised that you haven't picked up the accent yet." Rose said but Jack just simply shrugged.

"Everyone's different. Besides, I spend most of my time in outer space." He told her.

"Oh so you're another alien too?" Marty began before glancing over at Rose. "I thought you told me that your boyfriend was the only one." He said questioningly with uncertainty.

"I did and that's because he is." Rose began. "However, that doesn't mean that he's the only time traveler here." She said.

"Of course not, we still have got to find the doc." Marty told her.

"Would his name happen to be Emmett Brown by any chance?" Jack wondered.

"Yeah! That's him! Do you know him?" Marty asked him eagerly.

"Well not really. A few guys in the bar that we were just at were talking about him." Jack replied.

"Oh really? What did they say about him?" Marty inquired.

"I don't think that you want to know." Jack told him but Sarah was the one to respond instead.

"They said that his days were numbered." She said.

"Oh shit, that's what I was afraid of." Marty began before he showed The Doctor and Rose a photograph. "You see, this is a picture I took of his tombstone. He's going to get shot by a man called Mad Dog Tanner." He explained.

"Oh no, Doctor there has to be something that we can do." Rose said while she took ahold of the photograph and brought it closer to her.

"There is and we will." He told her. "Don't worry love, I'll see to it. First of all we've got to find him." Said while wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his side and then kissing the top of her head.

"I knew it." Jack began with a wide grin. "I knew that there was something going on between you two all along. Ever since you had those big ears." He finished while The Doctor just simply rolled his eyes.

"Alright I think it's already been established that I used to have big ears now can we just please move on with our lives!? After all we've got much more important stuff to be doing right now anyway." He told them as he quickly rounded the corner before he ran smackdab into Doc Brown.

"Great scott!" he exclaimed out of pure and utter astonishment, bewilderment, and disbelief before falling over backwards and onto his bottom.

"Doc!" Marty cried while he quickly hurried over to him and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" he asked him out of alarm.

"Yes I'm fine Marty, I just didn't think that this would ever happen." He began.

"What's that?" Rose asked him.

"Well I'm sorry to have to tell you this Ms. Tyler but you can't be here, you just can't be. It's impossible for all of you to be standing here." He told them.

"Really? Why's that?" Mickey wondered.

"Because you're all a part of a TV show in the new millennium that takes place many years into the future." Doc replied.

"Well if it's in the new millennium it would be in the future wouldn't it." Mickey pointed out.

"Are you saying that we're not real?" Rose questioned him. "Because I just slept with The Doctor last night and it felt very real to me." She told him but he just simply rolled his eyes and shook his head at her.

"Way too much information but yes that's basically it." He told her.

"Don't believe him Rose, he's the one who's making things up. He's from the Back to The Future movies." Mickey told him.

"Listen guys, we could stand around here all day arguing but that's not going to solve anything." Jack told them.

"Jack's right, our main focus right now is protecting the doc and then finding a way out of here." Sarah Jane said.

"Yes and luckily for us I have a way of doing that. Of course it's going to take me a little bit of time." Doc said.

"Well I sure hope that you know what you're doing Doc, because Monday is only a few days away." Marty said before he led them all away. That's when all of a sudden they saw a wagon racing by them headed towards the edge of the ravine.

"Great scott! That poor beautiful woman is in danger of falling in! I have to go save her Marty!" Doc exclaimed while placing both hands on the sides of his head and then quickly mounting one of the horses before galloping off after her.

"Wait a minute Doc, you can't meddle with history remember!?" Marty hollered but it was already too late. Doc had disappeared. A few moments later he jumped onto the wagon and pulled back on the reins to get the horses to stop. He had managed to save her just in time.

"Wow, thank you that scared for me. I saw the light flashing before my eyes, I'm so glad that you were able to save me." She told him as Doc gulped and forcefully closed his lower jaw.

"It was my pleasure." He told her.


End file.
